


CHARIOT: Roy Mustang

by Brain_mess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Amestris, Chariot!!!!, Fanart, Gen, SHINY PAINT, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_mess/pseuds/Brain_mess
Summary: What major arcana does Mustang most embody? To me, I think Chariot. For @yeetingmeselfintosun, I hope you enjoy!!!
Kudos: 7
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeetingmeselfintosun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetingmeselfintosun/gifts).



Done in Watercolor, acrylic, and pen!


	2. The shiny part (same thing, different photos)




End file.
